Fatal Attraction
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: No Summary Provided
1. Introductions

Fatal Attraction

**(A/N: Hello there, and welcome to my newest story! I hope you will enjoy this as much as I am writing it. :) There's really no summary for this story, it kinda speaks for itself. Please read and review! Thanks!)**

Chapter 1

He sighed, his shoulder-length dark brown hair mussed slightly. His blue eyes searching the hallway for his friend, Destiny; he sighed again, walking slowly, passing each locker room. A small hand tapped his shoulder; he spun around and smiled a crooked little grin, "Hey there. I was looking for you."

The small, pixie-like brunette smiled brightly and embraced him, "You were? Why were you looking for me?"

He smirked, "Because I wanted to ask you out to dinner. Are you free tonight?"

The brunette bit her lip and looked down, "J-Josiah and I were going out tonight."

His face fell like the Berlin Wall, "Damn, well, maybe another time, then?"

She nodded, "Absolutely, Chris, you're a very good friend. Thanks for always being there for me," she hugged him.

He patted her back, his heart falling to his feet at the word 'friend', "Anytime."

She smiled brightly and walked into Josiah's locker room, leaving Chris feeling slightly dejected. He walked away, his head down and his hands in his jean pockets. Destiny sat in Josiah's locker room, waiting for him to step out of the shower. She heard him moan. Thinking nothing of it, she sat there, thumbing through the script. Josiah moaned again, loudly. Destiny stood and tiptoed over towards the showers, she heard slight sucking sounds and small little pleasure moans from Josiah. Frowning, she walked up to the shower curtain, opening it slightly just to look in without being noticed. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw her once best friend, Ashley, giving her boyfriend, Josiah, head. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and she ran from the locker room, running blindly until she bumped into someone. She fell to the floor on her butt, eventually, curling up into a ball and crying at his feet. He knelt down and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her to the locker room. She clung to him like a child, crying into his shoulder. He sat her on the bench and rocked her until she stopped crying and was able to look into the face of Chris Cage. She bit her lip and hid her face in his neck, crying softly.

"Shh, Destiny, it's alright. What happened?"

"H-He cheated… w-with m-my best friend…"

He growled low, feeling possessive towards her, "Who?"

"J-Josiah and A-Ashley…"

He growled again, plastered a smile on his face and looked at her, "it's okay, Destiny."

She sniffled and nuzzled his neck, "C-Chris? T-Take me back to your hotel room?"

He bit his lip, "S-Sure…"

She smiled slightly and hugged him, an overwhelming sense of love filling her, "Chris?"

He looked at her, "Hm?"

She bit her lip, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Anytime."

After the show, Chris drove Destiny back to the hotel room to get her things from Josiah's room. He went in with her and waited for her to gather her things.

After gathering her things, she walked over to Chris, smiling softly, "Wait…"

He looked at her, "Hm?"

She blushed and kissed his cheek, "I'd like to leave him a note."

He blushed slightly and nodded, "Okay."

She walked over to the nightstand and was just pulling out a piece of paper and a pen when the door clicked and opened, Josiah and Ashley entering.

The four stared at each other before Josiah spoke, "H-Hey Destiny…"

She scowled at him, "Fuck you, Josiah."

Chris blinked at Ashley and she grinned and winked at him, he frowned at her. Josiah grinned, "Yea, I already did that."

Chris growled and decked Josiah, pinning him against the wall, "You fucking touch her again, and you're a dead man."

Destiny blinked and looked at Ashley, walking over to her, "Why?"

She grinned, "I was only giving him what you couldn't. It's not my fault you don't know how to suck and swallow."

Destiny blushed and bitch-slapped Ashley, "You can have him."

Destiny walked over to Chris and put her hand on his arm, "Chris, he's not worth it. Let's just go, okay?"

He growled and nodded, grabbing Destiny's suitcase and exiting the hotel room, Destiny following close behind. Destiny bit her lip, trying not to burst into tears.

She thought that Josiah loved her, "Guess I was wrong," she muttered.

Chris stopped at his hotel room and opened the door, looking back at her, "Hm?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Chris stepped inside and held the door open for her too, "Please, tell me?"

She sat on the edge of one of the beds, "I thought… Josiah loved me…"

He nodded and sat next to her, hugging her, "it's okay."

She hugged him back and cried into his neck. He patted her back and stood up after a while, picking up the phone and calling room service and ordering something small. He walked back over to her, kneeling in front of her and lifting her face to his. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and bit her lip, drowning in them. He smiled softly and gently pushed her so she was lying on her back. He slid up next to her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead and humming softly. She sighed and eventually fell asleep. He watched her sleep until room service came. He lifted a piece of pizza and bit into it.

She stirred slightly and sniffed the air, "Mm… pizza…"

He gestured over to the tray, "There's plenty there."

She nodded and snatched a piece, eating it and laying back against his chest. His chuckle rumbling against her ear, she smiled and blushed, looking up at him. He looked down at her and grinned slightly.

"Chris?"

He smiled, "Yes?"

She blushed, "C-Can I kiss you?"

He blinked his expression priceless, "Huh?"

She blushed again, "C-Can I kiss you?"

He shrugged, "I guess…"

She blushed and leaned up, pecking his lips and leaning back.

He blinked, "That's it?"

She blushed more, "W-What?"

He smirked and pulled her close, melding his mouth onto hers, kissing her deeply and passionately, backing up slightly and kissing her nose, "I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

She blinked, "Y-You have?"

He nodded, "Yea. Ever since you and Josiah started dating, I guess."

She nodded, "Oh."

Chris grinned and kissed her cheek, lying back against the pillows. She smirked and sat on his lap, straddling him.

He blushed and held her waist, "Yes?"

She smiled, "Is there a way you can make me forget what happened earlier?"

He shrugged, the situation becoming awkward, "I-I guess so…"

She nodded and leaned down, her mouth close to his, "Make me forget, Chris."

He moaned softly and closed the gap, kissing her possessively and roughly. She mewled and kissed him back. He smirked against her mouth and licked her tongue gently. Just as he was pulling away, a knock sounded at the door. She grinned and kissed him so he couldn't answer, grinding her body shamelessly against his. He moaned loudly and kissed her back, gripping her waist gently but firmly.

The knock sounded again, he pulled away slightly, "Yea, who is it?"

The voice behind the door answered gruffly, "Chris, did you forget we're rooming together?"

Chris bit his lip and sighed, closing his eyes, "No, I didn't forget, but can't you sleep in your girlfriend's room?"

The voice came again, "You're with her, aren't you?"

Chris sighed, "Yes." A laugh resounded, "Fine. Fine. I'll talk to you in the morning, then."

Chris smirked slightly, pecking Destiny on the cheek, "Thanks, Abyss."

Abyss smirked, "Sure."

At that moment, Abyss resolved to make Chris and Destiny's life a living nightmare. Chris turned his attention back to Destiny; she looked back at him with wide green eyes. He smirked and kissed her softly, like the wings of a butterfly. She blushed and kissed him back before sliding off, lying her head on his chest.


	2. Danger in the 3rd degree

Fatal Attraction

**(A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is pretty self explanatory. There will be some hardcore drama in later chapters. Don't forget to review! Thanks!)**

Chapter 2

Chris woke up with a moan, his headache becoming stronger. Destiny bit her lip and wiped his forehead with a cool, damp cloth for what seemed like the one thousandth time. He tossed his head back and forth, willing the pain to go away. She checked her watch, it wasn't time for his Tylenol yet, but he seemed in such pain. She shook her head and kissed his cheek before standing up. He moaned and cracked an eye open, pain searing through his left temple. He closed his eye in pain and opened his right eye, the pain not as strong, "What're you doing?"

Destiny looked back and smiled softly, placing a cool hand to his forehead, "Nursing you back to health. Don't you remember what happened?"

He tried to remember, but the pain was too much to handle. He moaned and shook his head, "No."

Destiny sighed and sat next to him, "We were in the gym, and kinda making out. Abyss came in and attacked us. He threw you against the wall and you blacked out. Doctor said you have a concussion."

He growled, "Did he touch you?"

She sighed and hung her head before nodding, "Y-Yea… I don't think he likes us being together, Chris…"

He growled again, "I'll kill him…"

She closed her eyes, "He's not worth it."

He growled and pulled her close, kissing her dominantly and possessively, "I do not care. He touches you again. He's a dead man."

She blushed and kissed him back, smiling softly, "I know."

He sighed and kissed her feverishly, pulling her down to him and kissing her everywhere. She moaned and kissed him back, mewling when he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. He licked it and sucked gently, nibbling it and marking his territory. She blushed profusely and straddled him, uncaring that he had a concussion. They both needed it badly. He smirked and entered her with ease, thrusting softly, making love to her. They both reached their climax at the same time, but he wasn't finished. He eventually filled her womb to overflowing, impregnating her. They fell asleep with him nestled inside of her. Every once in a while, he'd thrust, waking her up to the point where she'd clench around him and he'd climax inside of her again and again; she giggled and kissed him, confessing her love for him. He blinked at her and smiled, "I love you too."

She blushed and placed her head on his neck, mewling softly, "Too soon?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Not at all. I love you too. Very much."

She giggled and deliberately clenched around him, he moaned loudly and started to thrust softly, "Addicted?"

She blushed and nodded, "Incredibly so."

He smirked and thrust harder, "Good."

She cried out and blushed, more than likely waking up the whole floor. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, thrusting harder and faster. They climaxed at the same time again and she collapsed on top of him, moaning softly. They eventually fell asleep, cuddling. An hour or so later, Destiny woke up, slipped him out of her and went to the bathroom. Chris woke up a few minutes later and knocked softly on the door, "Des? You alright?"

Destiny bit her lip, "C-Chris? The door is unlocked, can you come in here?"

He opened the door and knelt in front of her, "What's up?"

She started crying softly, burying her face in her hands. He pulled them gently away and hugged her softly. She hugged him back tightly.

"What's up?"

Destiny bit her lip and looked at him, "C-Can we go to the hospital?"

He nodded, "Sure, any reason?"

She nodded but didn't say anything further. He picked her up and gave her a piggyback all the way to the hospital. Once there, Destiny had the doctor give her a pregnancy test, to which it came back positive. Destiny was sure Chris would flip out. She bit her lip and walked out slowly, to tell Chris the news.

"Chris?"

He looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Hm?"

She sat beside him and took his hand in hers, "I-I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew as wide as saucers; he stood abruptly and paced in front of her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, biting her lip, "Y-Yes."

He sighed and sat next to her, "Then, so be it. I love you, Destiny."

She blinked, "Huh?"

He smiled softly, "If you're pregnant, then so be it. I love you, and if a child is what we're going to have, then so be it."

She smiled brightly, "T-Twins, Chris."

He blinked, "What?"

She smiled, "I'm having twins."

He smiled back, "Awesome."

She grinned and hugged him, "So, this is it, huh? We're going to be a family."

He hugged her back and smiled, "Seems that way."

She bit her lip, "Let's go back, now."

He smiled and picked her up piggy back, "Okies. Let's go."

They went back to the hotel room and spent the rest of the day there, just cuddling and talking. Chris bit his lip and looked at her. Falling deeply in love with her wasn't a mistake. It was fate and he knew it. Smiling, he took her hand in his, "Destiny?"

She looked up at him, "Hm?"

He kissed her, "I love you."

She blinked and kissed him back, "I love you too."

He smirked, "Marry me?"

She smiled brightly, "Yes. Oh, yes, Chris… I will marry you."

He hugged her tightly, "Good."

Destiny smiled, happy for the first time in her life. Chris was so good to her and she never fully understood why. Saturday, they were at Chris' house in Miami, talking in front of the fireplace and cuddling.

"Chris?"

"Mm?"

She smiled, "I was thinking about the wedding date. What do you think of a week from Thursday's taping?"

He nodded, "Sounds good."

The phone rang, so Chris got up to get it. A soft angelic voice spoke to him, "Hi, Chris."

He rubbed his neck, "Uh, hi."

"Don't marry her, Chris... marry me, the girl who kept your babies safe while she destroyed them."

He growled, "Fuck off, Ash."

"But Chris, I love you."

He scoffed, "I don't. Goodbye," he hung up on her and growled low in his throat. Calming down and sitting next to Destiny, he looked at her, "When were you going to tell me about the twins?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed, blinked and started to cry, "I didn't want to hurt you. I was going to tell you, honest. I just couldn't ever find the right time to."

He sighed and held her until she stopped crying, "I wouldn't have been mad."

She sniffled, "I know..."

He hugged her and kissed her head before standing up and carrying her bridal-style to the bedroom. They made love that night into the following days. Tuesday rolled around and Destiny wasn't up to going to the arena. fighting off the massive wave of nausea, she got up and picked up the phone, calling Crystal and telling her that she wouldn't be able to make it that night.

"But, you have to! Its the wedding recital!"

Destiny shrugged, "I'm sorry, Crystal. I think I have the flu or something."

Crystal sighed, upset, "Is Chris there?"

Destiny looked over at the bed, "Yea, he's sleeping though."

She sighed again, "Fine. Have him call me when he wakes up, would you?"

Destiny nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go lay back down. Bye."

"Get well soon, sis. Bye."

They hung up and Destiny ran to the bathroom, retching. Chris heard it and stood in the doorway, drowsy, but awake. After emptying her already empty stomach, Chris lifted her and put her in the bed. Sitting with her, and nursing her. After a week, it didn't get better, Chris relented and took her to the hospital. The doctors did everything in their power to help her, finally giving her some ginger supplements to help with the nausea, they decided to give her a pregnancy test. It wasn't surprising when the doctor came back in and told Chris, who was holding Destiny's hand while she slept, that she was pregnant once again. He beamed and kissed her temple, calling Crystal immediately to tell her the happy news. She smiled and said she was also pregnant, Chris smiled and congratulated her and Zaire. She thanked them and hung up, waiting for Destiny to wake up to tell her the good news. She was released from the hospital the next day, feeling really crappy, but better. Chris drove back to the house and frowned, a familiar emerald green SUV sitting in his driveway. He helped Destiny get out of the car and into the house, the owner of the SUV, sitting on his couch, watching TV. Destiny looked at Chris wide-eyed, "Who is that?"

Chris frowned and looked down at her, "His name is Jeff. Better known in the wrestling world as Abyss. He went on an extended leave, but he's back."

At the mention of his name, Jeff turned around, a smirk that almost matched Chris' present on his face. Long black hair, dark brown eyes, about 5'8" or so, Jeff stood and shook hands with Chris, "We were beginning to think you'd abandoned us completely, Chris."

Chris growled, "What the hell are you doing here, Jeff?"

Destiny bit her lip, the electricity snapping between the two was clearly visible. Jeff chuckled, "Relax, Chris. I just wanted to come by and see if you really did fall off the face of the planet."

Chris frowned and held Destiny closer, "Who sent you?"

Jeff shrugged, "Dominic, of course. We're all worried about you, ya know. With this little bitch you're holding, we don't hear much from you anymore."

Destiny looked at Jeff as tears sprung to her eyes, "I-I need to lay down."

Chris nodded and took her upstairs and laid her in bed, "Don't worry about Jeff. He's an asshole."

Destiny nodded and turned on her side, facing away from Chris. Chris rubbed her back for a few minutes before going back down to the living room to talk quietly with Jeff. Destiny bit her lip and hugged her pillow close, crying into it softly.


	3. Nightmares

Fatal Attraction

**(A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading the first two chapters of "Fatal Attraction"! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But, I assure you, the next few chapters will be awesome! Don't forget to review to tell me how I'm doing! No flames please. Thanks.)**

Chapter 3

Chris sighed, watching Jeff leave. He went upstairs to check on Destiny, who was sleeping. She whimpered softly as he turned to go. He smiled softly and looked down at her.

"No. P-Please, Jeff. Don't hurt him!"

Chris' eyes grew wide as he leaned closer, touching her cheek softly.

She moaned gently and whimpered again, "J-Jeff please… h-he's all I've got… D-don't hurt him!"

Chris placed his hand over hers, waking her up with a startled cry. She sat up, tears starting to roll down her face.

She hugged him, "Chris, I-I had the most horrible nightmare. Jeff… h-he attacked us… made you watch him rape me, then he t-tortured you…" She cried harder.

He growled low in his throat, "He's never get the chance, Des."

She sniffled, "T-That dream felt s-so real, Chris… I-I thought it was actually h-happening."

Chris nodded, "I know."

She blushed, "Talking in my sleep?"

He smiled, "Mhm."

She sighed, "I hate that."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I see."

She nodded and sniffled, biting her lip, "Don't leave me alone tonight?"

He blinked and looked at her, smiling softly, "Never."

She sighed and laid against the pillows, watching Chris move around the bedroom, slipping his shirt and jeans off and sliding in next to her, wrapping her arms protectively around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, sighing in pure contentment. He smirked and gently rocked her back and forth, lulling her to sleep.


	4. Rekindling A Flame

Fatal Attraction

**(A/N: Thank you, my avid readers, for being so faithful with "Fatal Attraction". This chapter won't be too long, but it will be somewhat longer than the others. Don't forget to review!)**

Chapter 4

The next two weeks were complete hell, or so Destiny thought. WGWF was going down the drain, thanks to Crystal's unseemly managerial skills. Chris tried to keep it afloat, but it didn't last long. With half the roster not promoing and others just on there for relationships, Destiny and Crystal unanimously decided to close WGWF's doors for good. Destiny and Chris lived in his home in Miami, FL for 6 and 1/2 years. Jeff bothered them on rare occasions, but subtle threats from Chris kept him at bay, which Destiny was thankful for. Each Christmas, they would travel to North Carolina to see Crystal, Zaire and their baby girl, Sari (pronounced Sarah). Destiny and Chris were Sari's godparents. This year was different though, Destiny was expecting, again and so was Crystal. Chris was super excited because this year, he was going to ask Destiny to marry him, because the engagement before, kinda fell through, thanks to Chris and his idiocy. Believing that Destiny and Jeff had some sort of a one night stand. Excited, he went with Zaire to Jared's to get Destiny the ring of her dreams. Zaire chuckled as Chris looked at the different settings, trying to find the perfect ring. Eventually, he saw it... a 14K white gold, diamond ring setting. The stone he chose was a blue sapphire heart-shaped. After the jeweler created the ring, Chris had it shipped to be sized.

"Thank you for your business, sir," the clerk said cheerfully.

Chris smirked, "Anytime. How long will the ring take to be sized?"

"Between 12 and 14 business days. Would you like to have it shipped directly to your home address?"

Chris shook his head, "No. I'll come back when its in. Thanks."

The clerk smiled and nodded, "Have a great day."

Chris and Zaire left. Quite happy with his selection he looked at Zaire, "Do you think she'll like it?"

Zaire chuckled, "Of course she will."

Chris sighed and dug his hands into his jean pockets, "I hope so. She means so much to me. Her and the boys and our two new additions coming in March."

Zaire smiled and clapped Chris on his shoulder, "She keeps you quite busy, huh?"

Chris smirked, "Yea, its worth it though. We can't seem to get enough of each other."

Zaire nodded, "I see the way you two look at each other and its clearly love," he frowned for a second, "I just wish Crystal and I had that connection."

Chris looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you talking about? You two love each other dearly."

Zaire sighed, "We used to be. Full of passion and desire... But, with me being gone so much, the fire has gone out a lot. All that's left is burning coals."

Chris grinned, "Then stoke the coals to get a roaring fire blazing again, Zaire."

Zaire looked at him, "How do I do that, exactly? She's hanging around you and Destiny a lot."

Chris smirked, a plan forming,"Leave that to us."

Zaire nodded, wide eyed, "Okay then."

They arrived back at the Thorne residence, Sari running up to greet the two men. Zaire picked her up and hugged her gently before she wiggled and squirmed, reaching for Chris. Chris took Sari and they all went to the living room, where Crystal and Destiny were watching some Holiday chick-flick. Destiny didn't even look at Chris as he sat next to her. She stood, still watching the TV and sat on his lap. He chuckled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Zaire stood next to Crystal, biting his lip, incredibly nervous. He looked at Chris for help and he smirked. Zaire got a grin on his face and mimicked what Chris and Destiny had done. Instead of sitting on his lap, Crystal curled into him. Zaire wrapped his arm around her and placed his head over hers. Chris nodded and kissed Destiny on her cheek. Destiny smiled, but didn't look away from the TV.

"Chris?"

Chris looked over at Zaire and Crystal. He smiled. Crystal was practically laying on top of Zaire, sleeping. Zaire's face was red and he looked down at Crystal, "What do I do?"

Chris whispered, "Take her upstairs and cuddle with her."

Destiny looked at Chris, "Shh!"

Chris chuckled and kissed her nose, as a sign of a silent apology. Destiny smiled and turned back to the TV. Zaire lifted Crystal bridal-style and went upstairs to their bedroom. Destiny laid her head in the crook of Chris' neck, closing her eyes and sighing.

Chris looked at her slightly, "What's up?"

Destiny shrugged, "Crystal was telling me that her and Zaire aren't doing very well. She said that the flame between them has died out because of him not being here a lot anymore. I wanna help them, but I'm not sure how."

Chris kissed her forehead and nodded slightly, "I have a plan."

Destiny looked at Chris fully, "Zaire confided in you?"

He nodded, "Mhm. I think I may have a way to help them, but I'm gonna need your help, Angel."

She smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically, "Anything!"

Chris smirked and told her his plan. When he was done, Destiny was ecstatic, "That'll work for sure!"

Chris nodded, "I hope so. We'll take Sari for the weekend and they can go to Miami."

Destiny grinned and kissed him passionately, "I love you."

Chris smirked and kissed her back, "I love you too."

The following day, Chris woke up early, fixing Destiny breakfast in bed. Zaire came down and leaned against the kitchen doorjamb, watching Chris with a smile. Chris looked up and smiled at Zaire, walking past him and carrying the food up to Destiny. Destiny was still sleeping when Chris pushed the door open and placed the tray on the nightstand. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily, "Morning."

He smiled and stood straight, placing the tray in front of her, "Morning."

She smiled, "You made this for me?"

He blushed and nodded, "Yea, sorry the toast is a little burnt."

She giggled, "Its okay. It looks wonderful."

Chris smiled, "I remembered that you like your eggs over-hard."

She beamed at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, sweetheart."

He blushed, "Anytime."


End file.
